Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to radio frequency (RF) circuits and, more particularly, to magnetic coupling between paths in RF circuits.
Background
RF circuits are typically designed with certain impedance expectations. For example, an RF amplifier is typically designed to transfer power into a load having a suitable impedance. With more complicated RF circuit architectures, more complicated modulation waveforms, and more complicated operating modes, traditional approaches to RF circuit design can limit performance. For example, parasitic inductances of interconnects can result in signal degradation due to poor path-to-path isolation.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.